Sasori's Soup The Final Ingredient
by SpawnofZabuza
Summary: With Jiraiya out of the way all Sasori needs to do is capture the boy, but it wont be as easy as he thinks. this story is a continue of Sasori's Soup chapter1 so I suggest you read that first. But if your too lazy here is a short preview: Naruto is in pieces from a tragic event and Sasori needs Naruto for his human soup.


Jiraiya clasped his hands together "Sage mode!" A large puff of smoke came from the area in witch he stood. "Impressive, its been a wh-!" the smoke cleared revealing a single green sage herb. Sasori walked over to the plant that was Jiraiya "Its been a while, since I had to use my teeth!" he mumbled while munching on the leafy herb."Now, to find that kid" He immediately went in pursuit of Naruto.

"Okay, that should do it." said Sakura stitching on the last stitch to Naruto's neck. "Oh Yeah! I can run miles!" Naruto ran in a little circle,"I can climb mountains!" he climbed up onto a chair, "I can jump buildings!" he jumped up hit his head on the ceiling and fell into more pieces. There was a long silence in the room, "Well, at least his jaw fell off this time." Sasuke said smiling. "How could you say such a thing!" yelled Sakura. but her real thoughts were more like "Cha! Now I don't have listen to his whining anymore!" As the two were bickering, a puppet that took the appearance of Deidara wearing a cloak snuck in through the window and started gathering the pieces of Naruto and putting them into a sack. He turned around to leave "Hey! What are you doing with Naruto." The puppet turned around and saw Sasuke standing up with a kunai in his hand. "Oh, well I was just uhh, taking him to a real hospital to give him this." replied the puppet. "What? Let me see it" the puppet reached his hand out, Sasuke came closer, Deidara started bitch smacking him with the hand he reached out. "Sakura go get help I can handle him!" he managed to say before looking at Deidara who was smiling with crossed eyes still smacking him. He started smacking Deidara back until they both jumped back and braced themselves for the real fight.

Sakura looked into the bag of Naruto, making sure he was in it "At least I managed to grab you before I left." She closed the bag and looked up, only to see Sasori standing right in front of her. She instantly froze up as she remembered all the things Sasuke had her about him."What are you looking at, balloon head" Said Sasori, "Oh! I-I was just um, passing by." Sasori looked her in the eyes with an extremely unamused face for what seemed like minutes "Well what are you waiting for I thought you had somewhere to go." "YES!" she replied before jumping into a nearby tree. Sasori started walking towards the area where Sasuke and Deidara were fighting but suddenly stopped. He looked up and sniffed the air twice "So hes here then." Sakura nearly fell out of the tree she was in.

Sasuke was resting his foot on puppet Deidara's detached head. "Well that wasn't too hard" The heads eyes started glowing. It then blew up ripping Sasukes leg clean off "Ahharg!" he fell to the floor holding his stump. "I need to help Sakura!"

Sasori threw kunai into the tree that Sakura was in without even looking, forcing her to jump out. Sasrori's mouth opened and he started weaving hand signs "Secret Technique: Electric Smoke!" Dark grey smoke shot out of his mouth straight at Sakura. "Its too fast!" she thought to herself. "Sakura!" yelled Sasuke bumping her out of the way. they both fell to the floor, the mist spread out quickly and engulfed them both "AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, and Sakura squealed. "Fools, this technique wont kill you instantly but like hidden mist justu you wont be able to see, with added effects of not being able to breath or move." It was true, they couldn't breath in the thick smoke or move from the paralyzing electricity. " I was going to add you to my soup, but id rather see you suffer."he picked up the bag of Naruto, "Hm, Its empty" he dropped it onto the floor. "Water style water dragon jutstu!" A water dragon swept away all the smoke. "You humans are really getting on my nerves!" he ripped off his cloak revealing his puppet body. He turned around, only to see Kakashi holding both Sasuke and Sakura. "Gruesome Technique: Reversing Skin Needle!" A needle shot out of a compartment in Sasori;s body. "Shari-!" Started Kakashi but he was to late the needle already tore through him ripping all his skin clean off. Sasuke got up along with Sakura.

Naruto stood in front of them, "How did you?" "I Had some clones put me back together! And thanks to my nine tales chakra im good as new!" Sasori licked his lips. (Naruto started making a rasengan) "So your the one who hurt my friends, Ill kill you!" he ran at him with intense speed. "RASENGAN!" Sasori grabbed his wrist and moved it to the side. "Now Die!" a kunai attached to a rope shot out of his stomach headed to Naruto'. But A hand also came out grabbing the rope! "Whats This!" Naruto fell to the side of Sasori, unharmed. "Did you really think i could be defeated so easily said Jiraiya's voice from Sasori's stomach. "Impossible!" Sasori tightened his stomach Jiraiya screamed and died.

"Now to finish you off!" The rope shot out and went straight into Sakura, "How did you get in the way!?" "I dont know." said Sakura before dying. "I used her for my substitution jutsu said Naruto. "Sasuke can you help me out here!" He looked at Sasuke who was now dead from bleeding out. "NOO SASUKE!" A red chakra cloak surrounded him . "You bastard!" he ran at Sasori with a nine tailed rasengan "Take this!" Sasori took it from him and used on him as well. "AAAAHHHHH". Naruto died." Sasori took all the bodies home and made the best soup of all time.


End file.
